diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai
Ai was the fourth wife of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the mother of Miwa Sakamaki. She is the stepmother of Shu, Reiji , Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Subaru, and Kino. She's also the adoptive mother of Ruki, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa. Appearance Ai was an extremely beautiful woman with beautiful long straight pink hair that reach to her ankles and had warm round, shaped, cherry red eyes. She was quite short even shorter than the rest of the other wives. She also had pale but beautiful skin and a petite and delicate body. Her face was round and smooth with long bangs that curly and long that passed her small eyebrows and covering most of her forehead along with beautiful eyelashes that were long and curly. She was known to had a strong resemblance of her daughter. She wore a dark pink dress that a white bow behind it. She also a dark pink choker around her neck and white slippers on her feet. Personality Ai was very kind and motherly to the young Sakamaki brothers. Ai was said to possessed an inner beauty that death couldn't even steal. Despite being beautiful, Ai was also caring and kind to anyone that she meets. She was sweet and friendly to all living beings and cherished all lives around her. She took pride in her baking and enjoys making sweets for the people she loves. Ai was also very faithful towards her royal husband and treated him respectfully. However, Ai did showed to have feared Karl do to the fact that he was the Vampire King himself. Her greatest characteristic trend is her motherly love towards her children, giving her stepsons and adoptive sons real motherly love and loving them as a real mother despite not their real mother. Ai's sweet and kind nature had often clashed with the other wives due to their parenting behavior towards their children. This shows that Ai won't get along with parents who put their own interests above their children. History Ai was born as a mere patient and lived in a small, quite vampire village. During her life in her hometown, Ai quickly took a liking to baking. She became well known in her village to be an excellent baker. At some point, Ai caught the eye of the Vampire King Karlheinz himself who wanted her as his fourth wife. Ai (although, was afraid of him) married him and became the stepmother of the Sakamaki brothers and the adoptive mother of the Mukami brothers. Her marriage to Karl did came with criticism from many people because of her status born as a commoner. This had earned Ai many jealousy from the the noblities who saw her as an unfit wife for the Vampire King himself. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz was Ai's husband and the father of her only daughter and child. Ai was Karl's favorite wife. Ai was extremely faithful towards her husband and was loyal to him. Despite being born as a commoner, Karl took her as his fourth wife. Miwa Sakamaki Mwia was Ai's daughter. She loved her child very much. Despite dying after giving birth to Miwa, Ai was happy to bring her into the world. Shu Sakamaki Shu was Ai's stepson. Ai cared about Shu despite not being her biological child. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji was Ai's stepson. Because of Reiji was heavily neglected by his mother, Ai tried to give him motherly love to make him happy. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato was Ai's stepson. Ai always tried to let Ayato see that he was already the best. Kanato Sakamaki Kanato was Ai's stepson. Kanato took a quick liking to Ai and soon began to seek her attention. Laito Sakamaki Laito was Ai's stepson. Ai enjoyed playing with Laito and was very kind to him. Subaru Sakamaki Subaru was Ai's stepson. Subaru was very kind to Ai and enjoyed her company. Kino Kino was Ai's stepson. Ai was the only wife that discovered about the illegitimate son of her husband. However, Ai was loving to Kino and treated him with kindness. Ruki Mukami Ruki was Ai's adoptive son. At first, Ruki was a bit distrustful of his new adoptive mother but eventually grew to respect her. Kou Mukami Kou was Ai's adoptive son. Ai was very kind to Kou and wanted to help him overcome his tragic past. Yuma Mukami Yuma was Ai's adoptive son. Yuma was at first distrustful of his new adoptive mother. But he soon learned that she was originally born as a patient. Azusa Mukami Azusa was Ai's adoptive son. Ai tried to help Azusa with his problem of feeling pleaser from pain. Richter Richer was Ai's brother in law. Her relationship with him reminds unknown. Cordelia Cordelia and Ai didn't got along together. Ai strongly disapproved of Cordelia's treatment towards the triplets. The two wives were rivals of who was Karlheinz's favorite wife (although, this on Cordelia's side). Beatrix Beatix and Ai didn't got along together. While Beatrix and Ai didn't have a good relationship, they did often argue on the treatment on the two older sons. Christa Christa and Ai didn't got along together. Ai did felt sorry for Christa due to her poor mental health. However, Ai didn't like it that Christa took it all on Subaru. Trivia * Ai's name means "Love". * She was the only wife that didn't came from noble background and instead was a patient. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Royalties Category:Adults Category:In Love Characters Category:Stepmothers Category:Poor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stepparents Category:Tragic Characters